1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel and the array substrate thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With respect to current pixel arrangement of liquid crystal panels, a plurality of pixel cells are duplicatedly arranged. For instance, the pixel cells 10 of FIG. 1, as indicated by dashed lines, are arranged in a matrix form. Also referring to FIG. 2, two ends (A, B) of the scanning line 11 of each of the pixel cells 10 have to be at the same height. That is, the two ends (A, B) of the scanning line 11 have to be on the same horizontal line. Obviously, the flexibility of the above arrangement is not good enough, and cannot be adopted when the two ends (A, B) of the scanning line 11 have to be at different height.